


Their Epic Love Story

by ourheroregina



Series: Inspired By OQ [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: Written for Inspired By OQ, Day 6. Inspired by the amazing gifset made by soligblomma





	Their Epic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soligblomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soligblomma/gifts).



Smiling to her reflection in the mirror, Regina puts on the robe and leaves the bathroom. It’s been a busy day – in the morning, Peanut had a temper tantrum in the kindergarten, Roland fell out of the tree outside Regina’s office and bruised himself and as a cherry on top just before going to bed they’ve finally talked about what colleges Henry would like to attend. All Regina wants to do is fall onto the bed and sleep.

When she emerges from the bathroom, Robin’s sitting on the bed dressed in his pajamas, a book in his hands. He’s smiling at the book, and it makes Regina furrow her brow – the book is a thriller, and if she remembers correctly, there’s nothing funny about it.

Too tired to inquire what is so funny to him, Regina climbs onto the bed and curls under the covers. She quickly pecks his lips, murmurs a quiet ‘goodnight’ before turning on her side away from Robin, trying to avoid the light that is still on on Robin’s nightstand.

She’s almost asleep when she feels Robin shifting behind her and the book makes a quiet sound when it is placed on the nightstand. She sighs as a small smile spreads across her tired face – she always finds it easier to fall asleep with Robin’s warm body pressing against hers.

Only a few moments later an arm is wrapped around her waist, he burrows his face into her neck. His warm puffs of air tickle her skin and she cannot help but squirm, making Robin chuckle behind her.

“Are you asleep?” he asks, nuzzling her hair.

Regina groans in reply.

“I thought about something today,” Robin tells her, and Regina groans again – so much for getting the rest that she’s so craved. She could easily ignore him but instead she shifts in his arms, rolls onto her back and then onto her side so she’s facing him.

She cracks one eye open, trying to get used to the light in the room and then when her vision finally adjusts, she rests her palm on Robin’s side and asks, “What is it?”

He smiles at her, obviously pleased with the knowledge that she’s finally fully awake and ready to listen to him. Regina finds it hilarious – when he gets an idea into his head, he becomes such a child, he needs to talk it out, otherwise, he could spend his whole night staring at the ceiling and thinking about it.

“Our love story is really special,” he says, making Regina widen her eyes. He wants to talk about it now? “Maybe epic, even.”

“Yeah, because not every relationship involves your soulmate having a child with your sister,” she tells him teasingly, at the while gauging his face. And he shows no trace of hurt or anything, just smiles at her and leans over to peck her lips.

They’re past the point where they let Zelena ruin what they have now, and finally, after years of dancing around the topic, they can finally talk about it openly. Even the Marian topic, the one where Regina is a possible murderer of his wife has been talked about and closed.

“That’s true,” Robin agrees as he breaks the kiss and pulls away to look into Regina’s eyes, “But that’s not what I had in mind.” Regina runs her hand up and down his side, encouraging him to continue. “You know, I’ve been watching all those Disney movies with Peanut, and I realized that our story has details of so many of them.”

Regina nods her head in agreement, “We are literally characters of the fairytales of this land. Of course I have some comparisons to the Evil Queen and you share some of the personal qualities with Robin Hood from those movies. But you’re not a fox, and I didn’t want to kill Snow White for her beauty.”

Robin rolls his eyes at her and a smile appears on Regina’s face again – it is an incredible cute sight.

“That’s not what I meant,” Robin says as he shakes his head. He pulls away a bit and Regina almost groans when he unwraps his arms from around her and lifts himself up on his elbow. She shifts a bit too, making herself more comfortable as she looks at him.

Surprisingly, Robin cups her cheek and pulls her into another quick kiss before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and pulling away again. He clears his throat and tells her, “What I want to say is that I see comparisons of our story in almost every Disney movie. For example, the Little Mermaid.”

“I don’t remember being a fish,” Regina teases him and Robin rolls his eyes again but a smile is on his face.

“During the scene when Eric spins Ariel around at the shore reminds me of us, in your vault that first time,” he says and Regina bites her lip, trying to remember the scene in the movie because she still remembers their time in the vault pretty well (she doubts she’ll ever forget that).

It’s been years since she watched the Little Mermaid for the last time, so it takes her a while to recall the scene but when she does, she cannot help but purse her lips.

Robin smiles at that, pleased with himself, and continues, “Now remember the scene where the mermaid is laying on the shore with the prince. Doesn’t it remind you of the time when the fury tried to take me away and you saved me?”

Regina swallows hard at the memory. She focuses on the scene of the movie instead, and indeed, the scene in the Little Mermaid seems a bit similar to the one playing in her head where she _almost_  lost Robin.

“Alright, you have a point,” she agrees.

“I’m not done,” Robin says, smiling wickedly at her. “Now think about Tangled. A princess meets a thief.”

This time it is Regina rolling her eyes, “I wasn’t locked up in a tower when we met. To be fair, I wasn’t even a princess when we met. I was a queen and you were just some thief.”

Robin chuckles quietly at her and shakes his head. “You wound me, milady.” He quickly kisses her again, it seems that he cannot help himself today, and then continues, “Alright, so do you remember the scene where Rapunzel’s mother stabs him? Do you remember how the girl tried to heal him but he cut her hair and she couldn’t save him? Doesn’t it remind you of-“

“Camelot,” Regina finishes, her eyes filling with tears. This time she’s the one who’s moving closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she rests her head over his chest, listening to his slowly beating heart. She closes her eyes and focuses on the rhythm, tries to ignore all the flashbacks in her head.

“See?” Robin says, his hand rubbing up and down her back. “If you had entered the tavern all those years ago, our story could’ve been so similar to the one told in Tangled. Your tower would have been Leopold’s castle, your mother would be so in character for Rapunzel’s mother. I would have died for you to set you free.”

“Robin,” she whispers over a lump in her throat.

She lifts her head from his chest and scoots over so she can press her lips against his. His hands immediately travel to her face and he cups her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“You’re such a romantic,” Regina teases him playfully when she pulls away and gathers her wits.

Robin smiles at her. “Well, what can I say, I have an epic love story, so it is pretty hard for me not to be a romantic,” he says before pressing his lips quickly against Regina’s one more time. “Now, that I have it all out of my head, I’ll let you sleep, your Majesty.”

“Finally,” Regina says but doesn’t mean it. The conversation, the ideas in Robin’s head really surprised her, she’s never thought about it this way.

“Goodnight, my love,” Robin says, turning off the lights. He lies down and wraps his arms around Regina again, nuzzling his face in her hair. Regina sighs in contentment, and closes her eyes, waiting for the sleep to come.

An hour later, Robin is snoring quietly beside her while Regina lies wide awake and stares at the ceiling, thinking about all the other Disney movies that have comparisons to their story.

Their love story is really epic, she thinks with a smile before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.

 


End file.
